brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Forum/A messy Wiki
Hello, I am 343 TheGuiltyProphet. Although I may be new to this Wiki, I can notice how much of a mess this place really is. I am not trying to be horrible in anyway but sometimes the truth hurts. I do however see great potential with the place. Somethings I feel need looking at: # The general theme of the Wiki. It is somewhat confusing and makes it look/feel cluttered. # I am afraid to say but the chat moderators of this Wiki need to be looked at. They are all on different pages and moderate the rules completely differently. Some would warren somethings with a kick and others a ban. This is NOT good and indicates that the rules are not quite as clear as they perhaps should be. # Chat options needs to be reviewed and perhaps considered. It will allow users to select the AFK button at their own will (Which will make them appear as away), it also provides the 'Clear' button. This clears ones screen without chat moderators having to spam spaces. (Which can become very irritating). A feature that will be useful for the moderators is the 'Multi-kick' button. This allows moderators to kick multiple people at one time. Which is a VERY useful tool for chat invasions. # Some templates need to be added. Especially the , and templates. Allowing more organisation on things. Especially the chat moderation voting process. Although I understand that I may be new to this Wiki and I realize I do not qualify to become an administrator, I know what can be done here and I will work very hard to assist in anyway possible. All thoughts and comments will be welcomed. Regards, 343 TheGuiltyProphet | TALK - | 21:54, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Well, here it goes: # The theme of the wiki looks fine, IMO, it's nice and LEGO-y. >:P #Chat moderators need to differ in some ways, it would be boring if everybody was the same. #Chat Options, I have to agree, it's something worth adding. Klintrin--[[User talk:Klintrin|'Talk']]-- *No offense but maybe you need more experience before you tell us what to do..... NuffSaid was here and there LIEK A BAWS (talk) 22:35, December 31, 2012 (UTC)NuffSaid1995 I know you are jelly of my sig ;) *Who spams spaces here?... 22:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) # I don't get how a colour scheme makes things confusing. The Wikia skin in general though, definitely, but not something we have the power to control. # Obviously different things will happen with different people- every situation is unique, we can hardly have rules which cover every single possibility that will ever happen in chat. # Not our problem, or anything we can really do much about- features such as chat are designed by Wikia, not us. Sure, there may be some JS "hacks" out there, I don't know (I don't do chat personally). # You mean the templates we already have? As for the chatmod process- if you bothered to check, it's grouped under support, neutral and oppose sections. What would be the point of everyone sticking a big support heading for every user when they're already under a support section? * As for for your opening line "I can notice how much of a mess this place really is"- your comment is not appreciated by those who have spent several hours developing templates and features for the wiki, and is not backed up by anything significant. All you have pointed out are minor issues with chat, with chat being a small side-feature that isn't really even a part of the wiki. Sure, feel free to criticise, bad things on the wiki should be pointed out and improved, but waltzing in here with little experience with the wiki and calling the place "a mess" is unconstructive and definitely won't get you on anyone's good side. 23:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) There are things the wiki need to work on. I don't think it would be any of these. Content perhaps. Organisation in terms of categories (which I'm working on anyway). Reliability at times. Any way, specifically looking at your points #You need to be more specific, I'm not sure what you mean. #We dealt with the issue from yesterday, but unfortuntly we can't plan for every instance and people interpret things differently. The lack of a fixed system is designed to make it easier to respond to events, and although on occasions it doesn't work, the incident last night was perhaps the only one where I can recall it being flawed. #The away system is annoying, but not a big issue. In my mind, the use of clearing is no better than spamming - just putting some blank lines usually doesn't stop the debate, as people remember what happened before the lines. #We already have support neutral and oppose sections on RfCM. In summary, I don't think any of the points raised are pressing issues for the wiki, certainly not as pressing as some of the ones I mentioned above. ~ CJC 01:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *Hi. If you do feel that things are "messy" here, don't just point them out - propose solutions as well. If the theme is bad, start a forum suggesting a replacement. If you think the chatmods suck, then start a forum suggesting a fix to the issue. When you just pop up and start complaining, nothing will ever get done, because us regular editors here don't like it when we are told that what we do - and like - sucks. Ajraddatz (Talk) 03:43, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *"Chat options" - We don't have any control over the chat infrastructure. If you think a clear button or multi kick button should be added, then instead. * I respect all of your comments. However, I do know that the chat moderation process is indeed split up into groups of 'Support, Neutral and Oppose'. However, my idea of the templates will allow better organization. Also, chat options can be added by us indeed UltraSonicNXT. I have done it myself on several Wiki's. Wikia don't need to do anything. Regards, 343 TheGuiltyProphet | TALK - | 13:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, we do have and templates, but nobody uses them because we don't need to. I personally don't like looking at a discussion and just seeing templates. Ajraddatz (Talk) 15:58, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *Per NBS * No offence but those templates are dreadful. When I say templates, I mean different templates. Cleaner, smarter, modern. 343 TheGuiltyProphet | TALK - | 17:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) **So when you say "cleaner" is that meaning you will cleaning up your out of violation signature on this page? Also, I can't believe how disrespectuful and undermining to the people who have spent hours of work to this wiki on templates and just basically calling them useless. If it is so bad then how about you tell us how to fix them rather then groan and complain at us. As for chat, if I remember correctly you were one of the people who made chat mods go crazy. If I remember I asked you to stop focusing on something so stupid but you kept presisting in negotiating how you were right about something (which you never really told us why you were griping) and we should all focus on something non-wiki related. So what I find you saying is unreasonable and I think that this wiki is fine how it is. Thank you for reading. 17:36, January 2, 2013 (UTC)